


i fell in love in 1914

by Hedgehogandfrog_2809



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehogandfrog_2809/pseuds/Hedgehogandfrog_2809
Summary: Where Louis is a soldier in the German army and celebrates Christmas with the British soldier Harry.Or"My surname will change?" He asks."Yes. It'll be Tomlinson, duh." I sass."You're going to adopt me?""I'm going to marry you, Harry."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	i fell in love in 1914

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:
> 
> • I'm not a native English speaker so ignore my typos and grammatical errors.  
> • I don't own the boys of one direction, this is all AU  
> • Timeline and details might be unrealistic but it's just fiction  
> • Death will be mentioned (not explicit)  
> • Sexual content (I couldn't not add smut, could I?)

Jfjfjdjdksskdk


End file.
